I Want You
by writingdowndreams
Summary: The sequel to Never What I Want. A Dark Force rises; and they want Draco. Can he find his way back to Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Welcome to the sequel of Never What I Want! I know I was going to send it to some people; but there were too many to send it individually and it required a lot of work... so I'm going to just post it now! I just finished it, and Chapter 2 will be on its way in a day orr two, maybe three; but again, I have short chapters. So... yeah.

Anyway, thanks soo much for getting my reviews on Never What I Want to over 500! If you haven't read it yet; GO! You won't get this story then. :)

So... without further ado... Chapter 1 of I Want You.

:D :D

REVIEW FOR ME!

Chapter 1

Draco

My head throbbed. I didn't know where it was. Everything _hurt_. My ribs ached in my chest, my legs were cold and sore. I took in a shaky breath, only to release it due to the pain it caused me.

I opened my eyes, trying to figure out where I was. I was surrounded by darkness. Nothing but darkness and a musty smell. I coughed as I inhaled again, spewing dust into my eyes. Out of instinct, I reached down to brush my chest off; I remembered I was in sweatpants. I'd been going to sleep with Hermione, when I'd heard a noise… I didn't know what it was. I just remembered that everything went black.

When I brushed off the dust, I felt smooth fabric. Wherever I was, I now had a shirt on. I tried to sit up, but my head whirled.

"Hello?" I called, my voice crackling. I tried to swallow, but it hurt. My mouth was dry and sand-papery. I coughed as dust found its way down my throat.

I waited a few moments, but nobody was coming. Nobody was going to take me from wherever I was.

After another few minutes, my stomach grumbled. I remembered that I should have my wand on me. I dove into my pants pockets, only the fabric wasn't the same. It was sleek and my hand brushed over it smoothly. I couldn't tell what it was. And my wand was definitely not there.

"Hello?" I tried again. My crackly voice echoed around the room. Still, no one came.

I curled back up into a ball, holding myself close together, and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next time I woke up, a dim light filtered in through a hole in the wall, casting an eerie shade to the room. I still couldn't make out the corners, and only a stripe of ground was lit up, but it was enough to see a tray of food that sat in the middle of the room.<p>

I cautiously approached the plastic tray, smelling the air. It was still extremely musty, but a light aroma of chicken now laced the air. I licked my crackled lips in anticipation of the meal. I was starving.

I picked up a piece of chicken, and in the light, I could see that my hands were covered in dirt. I would have preferred to wash them, but there was nowhere to wash my hands, and I was too hungry to care. I quickly finished the plate of food, and sat back on the ground, my stomach comfortably full.

I took note of what I was wearing; black robes that went to my lower calves over black trousers. I didn't remember changing into them.

"Hello?" I called again. My voice was still crackly from lack of use, but it was slightly better than before. I reached for a water glass that I hadn't noticed sitting next to my now empty tray, and downed it in three gulps.

Suddenly, my vision blurred, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a sitting position, my head surprisingly clear and my throat no longer dry and sore. My lips were still crackly, but I felt much better than I had before. I reached up to move a piece of hair from tickling me on my forehead, but found I was bound to a chair. I groaned aloud. Whoever these people were, they really didn't want me to be able to move at my own free will.<p>

I waited for what felt like hours before a door opened, basking the back of my neck in heat. I fidgeted in my chair, but nothing happened. I couldn't see who was approaching.

The soft clicking of heels echoed behind me, following by another pair of heavier footsteps. The sound echoed in my head, bouncing off the walls and back at each other. I wanted Hermione. I wanted her to hug me and tell me everything would be all right.

"Hello, Draco." A cruel voice rung out behind me. I recognized the voice… but from where? "Are you hungry?"

I nodded, but the person didn't respond. "Yes." I croaked out. My stomach was growling again.

"You'll be fed in time." The same voice replied. Why wasn't the other person talking? I desperately wanted to know who was behind me, and what they were planning on doing.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS." The cruel voice shouted. Suddenly, a wave of pain exploded through me, tearing through my body. Fire… fire licked at my insides, burning. I was burning… I was going to explode. My heart was on fire. Pain, searing, pain. Agony. Exploding in my chest… my legs… my arms. My head.

Suddenly, the pain lifted.

"You are weak." The voice commented. The clicking of the same heels I'd heard moved closer. "Too weak." It added quietly. "What are we supposed to do with you?"

I gulped. "Let me go." I suggested.

"Do not speak!" the voice bellowed. Another wave of pain shot through my body, not as strong as the first, and it ended sooner. Still, I was left panting.

"Untie him." The voice ordered. "But if he turns around, kill him."

So I still wasn't meant to see anyone. And I wasn't going to risk it; I had a feeling this person was used to doing exactly that.

I felt my arms loosen, and I pulled them out of the ropes. I rubbed my wrists. Then, my ankles were untied. I sighed a sigh of relief, and tried to stand. My legs buckled out from under me, and the cruel voice let out an equally as cruel laugh.

"I would sit still, if I were you." It hissed. The heels clicked closer.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, still panting. I didn't think about what was coming next until after I spoke. A wave of pain flowed through me again, and I let out a shriek of pain. I doubled over, clutching my stomach as I shook uncontrollably. The pain was so strong… I was going to burst. Then the pain disappeared once more.

"I said don't ask any questions." The voice snapped. "But, since you asked _so_ politely, I'll tell you." It sneered.

I pushed up on my hands, and sat there panting on my hands and knees. The pain was taking a toll on me. Cruciatus Curse… I only knew one person who was so talented with it. But I knew it wasn't them… they were imprisoned in Azkaban. I easily pushed the thought away, and went back to wondering who was holding me captive.

"That water wasn't water, Draco. It was a potion. That's why you fainted." The cruel sound rang in my ears. "And in a few hours, it'll eat you from the inside out." It paused to let it sink in. "Unless you're given the antidote. Which we have. But, you'll only get that; if you agree to join forces."

I gulped. It didn't sound like something I'd want to do.

"Now you must wait until he arrives." The cold voice hissed, moving around to stand in front of me. I couldn't look up. It required too much effort. So all I saw were a pair of dark black boots with spiky heels, laced in the front.

I gulped. I wanted to know who _he_ was. But I wasn't going to ask. I knew I'd get hit with another wave of pain.

The clicking sound reoccurred, but this time leaving. I listened until it faded away completely, and then collapsed to the ground as I was engulfed in darkness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! :D Soo... this chapter is a little jumpy. Sorry about that...

Anyway, here you are! Switches point of views. (special not at the end.)

REVIEW.

Chapter 2

Hermione

A week. I hadn't seen Draco in a whole week. It had been a week since he'd disappeared from my apartment, a week from the night we went to bed and he was gone in the morning.

I sat on the ground, staring at a spot on the wall. It was a brown spot of dirt that stood out vastly against the white wall. In staring at it, I was hoping it would disappear. But nothing of the sort happened. It stayed fixed in the same spot. I lifted my wand, and pointed at it. A light shot out the end, and bounced off the wall. The spot did disappear; but so did part of the wall.

I heard a knock at my door. I didn't bother answering. I knew they'd come in anyway. Sure enough, the door creaked open, and feet sounded behind me. I felt the ground dip beside me.

"Hey, Ginny." I muttered, not bothering to look and see if it was her. If it wasn't her, they would've sat down on the couch, not the ground.

"Hi, Hermione." Came Ginny's response. I felt her hand on my shoulder. I didn't move. I was rigid, and stiff like a plank.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked, sounding sympathetic. My throat choked up, and I bit my lip to keep the sobs from coming out. Ginny sensed what was about to happen. "It's okay, Hermione."

And I let the tears fall.

**Draco**

I passed the time by missing her. I was waiting for whoever was coming, and waiting for the pain to set in. I was waiting for the antidote that I knew wouldn't come for a while. Just waiting.

I was never bored. I was always thinking of things that happened and what could have happened if this had never happened. I was wondering what I would have done if she had married the Weasel. I thought about what we would have been doing at that very moment, if I wasn't cooped up in some hell hole. That's all I did. Wonder and reminisce. I got drunk on the very thought of her. And if the after effects of drunkenness applied, I'd have a killer hangover.

_Her fingers traced my cheek, her smile lit up her face. We were sitting in her apartment. Just smiling at each other. A silly sight, and something that hadn't actually happened. What I wanted to be doing then. I just wanted to be with her, and I wanted to be enjoying my time with her. Time that I'd worked hard to get, and time that I didn't have, nor did I deserve._

_"I love you." She whispered against my jaw, kissing it gently._

_"I love you too."_

**Hermione**

George sat down next to me. We were in the Burrow, as Mrs. Weasley had offered me to be over for lunch. I'd agreed. It would be something to distract me.

Ron sat diagonally across from me. He had become less cold towards me since Draco disappeared, but it still wasn't the same. I knew I shouldn't have expected him to completely forgive me, but I wished he would. I missed being close to him.

"You alright, Mione?" Ron asked, his eyes widening, showing concern. I quickly nodded, chewing on my lip. I always got emotional when someone asked that question.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I squeaked, looking down at my folded hands on the table. "Why?"

"I mean, you haven't touched… anything." He replied, eyeing my plate full of food. I shrugged.

"Not hungry."

George and Ron shared looks, as did Ginny and her mother. I chose to ignore them. I wasn't in the mood for their sympathy. I didn't want them to remind me of what happened. I wanted to forget.

"Are you thirsty?" Ginny asked, standing up as she walked into the kitchen. I nodded, looking over to see Ginny opening the refrigerator.

"Do you have tea?" I asked, chewing on my lip. Tea was perhaps the only thing I would drink, or eat. It calmed me down; but it wasn't enough to make me forget. I'd taken to pouring firewhiskey into it, but even that wasn't strong enough. "You know what… do you have firewhiskey?" I asked. I wanted to see if that was strong enough to take me away.

Ginny looked unsure, but she nodded. She retrieved a bottle from a cabinet, as Mrs. Weasley wasn't in the room. She handed it to me along with a cup.

"Mione, you sure you're okay?" Ron asked, looking at me as I refused the cup and took a swig out of the recently opened bottle. George looked concerned.

"I'm fine, Ron." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. "I'm fine."

I swallowed more firewhiskey, and George cleared his throat as he picked up the Daily Prophet. His eyes scanned the page, and I watched as his eyes widened. I gulped down more of the bottle, my head buzzing pleasantly.

"What is it, George?" Ginny asked, sitting back down with a cup of tea. George held up his finger as he finished what he was reading.

He finished the article at the same time I finished the bottle. My vision was blurry. I wasn't used to alcohol, especially that much.

"There was an attack at the Ministry." George said, looking up from the paper. "Nothing big, but enough to make front page."

Ginny and Ron exchanged worried glances, and I looked back and forth between the two of them. Then I stood up, and crossed the room to the cabinet where Ginny had gotten the firewhiskey. I grabbed another bottle, and made my way back to my seat. Ginny pretended not to notice, but she did. She just didn't say anything.

"Yeah. Some guy named Phillip Parnogy. He collapsed the whole top floor, but everybody got out. Didn't hurt anybody." George added, with a sideways glance at me. I pretended not to notice as I gulped down half of the bottle. "But he sent this up in the sky."

George showed us the newspaper, and I knew what it was, despite my slightly buzzed condition.

The Dark Mark stood out against the dark sky, glowering down at everybody clustered on the ground. I let out a gasp. It wasn't a good sign. And I knew it.

I gulped down the rest of the bottle, and set it on the table. George eyed it curiously.

"Something's not right." Ron said suddenly, his face scrunched up in thought. "The same time this appears… Malfoy gets kidnapped."

"Ron!" Ginny snapped. "You have no proof he's been kidnapped, nor is it your position to accuse anything."

Ron glowered at her. "I' not accusing him of anything, Gin. And so what? I think he's been kidnapped by this guy!"

"That's not possible." George interjected. "He was arrested."

"Well, by wherever this guy's from!" Ron hissed. George raised his hands in surrender, and Ginny folded her arms across her chest. I tapped the table, my head whirling.

"Whatever it is," Ron said calmly, breathing deeply to regain his composure. "Isn't good."

It was probably the smartest thing I'd ever heard him say.

**Draco**

The pain had set in. My skin was stinging, and I was just waiting for them to come back. I was praying to die if that didn't happen soon.

I heard the door creak open, and I sat up. I hadn't realized I was laying down.

I twisted towards the sound of the door, but I couldn't see anything. It was already closed, and nobody was standing in the doorway. Was I hearing things? Bloody hell, I was going mad.

"Hello?" I called, glancing around the room. I flinched in pain as the potion twinged my gut. How long was the pain going to last?

"You have a few hours. Don't worry." The same cold voice I'd heard before said from the darkness. I jumped. I didn't know anybody was in the room… I was sure nobody had come in. "Just long enough."

"Who are you?" I asked, despite instinct not to say anything. I was expecting a wave of pain to come shooting through me, but perhaps I was given mercy, considering I was already suffering.

"Are you sure you want to know?" the voice asked, a hint of darkness hidden within the question. I considered. I was already in the damned place; what could possibly be worse?

"Yes." I replied firmly.

Suddenly, a light flickered on, and I blinked as I adjusted to the sudden brightness in the room. When I opened my eyes, I was looking at the same black spiked boots as I had before.

My eyes moved upwards, and I was a black leather trenchcoat over a knee-length black dress. I was suddenly unsure if I wanted to see who it belonged to. I already gathered that it was female; but who?

My judgment was still clouded, so I continued to move upwards. I let in a gasp as I found the face. A cruel smile and cherry-red lips, eyes wide and crazed.

I was looking at Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** Yes, I know Bellatrix is supposed to be dead. Full explanation next chapter. Don't kill me.

Anyway... if you can't tell, this story is my main concern; A New Moon comes second. I am writing the next chapter for that though, I promise; go check it out? And answer the poll on my page?

Thanks! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter! Well, long for me; almost a week! EW! Sorry, guys! It's only because I am also writing A New Moon... anyway, this chapter is (slightly) longer than usual; so, hopefully that makes up for it? :D I have a note for you at the end; and Bellatrix is explained in a later chapter, sorry; didn't include it here. ;)

Chapter 3

Draco

No. It was impossible. Fucking impossible. She was dead… Bellatrix was killed. Wasn't she? Or had she been in Azkaban….

I couldn't make sense of anything. But I knew one thing; wherever she had been, she wasn't there now.

"Why do you look so surprised, Draco?" she cooed wickedly, teetering to the side as she sauntered towards him. She bent down at the waist, and breathed in his ear, "I'd think you'd be better at hiding your weaknesses."

I jerked away from her. "I'm not weak." I snapped, narrowing my eyes cautiously. She let out a cruel laugh.

"Oh, but you are." She replied, circling him. "For a wizard of such blood status and at such an age… how old are you now, Draco?" She didn't seem the slightest bit interested. "Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"I'm nineteen." I answered stiffly. My birthday was soon, actually. I would be twenty. I would be turning twenty in a shithole.

She scoffed. "By nineteen I achieved far more than you did!" she shrieked, bending down again. "You are a _failure_, Draco."

My jaw tightened. "Then why do you want me?" I asked through clenched teeth.

She tilted her head back in laughter, wild black curls shaking as she did. "You think… you think… _I _want your help?" she asked, cackling. She kneeled on the ground, her mouth right next to my ear. "You are _worthless_. I would never require your help." She hissed, standing up. "For some reason He wanted your help." She said dismissively, waving her hand. "But you're not worthy."

"Worthy of what?" I snapped, my eyes wide. I was shaking.

"You're a bloody traitor!" she hissed, stepping away from me. "You… deserve to suffer." She said before whipping around and aiming her wand at me. "CRUCIO!"

I collapsed in a heap almost instantly, twitching in pain. I let out a throaty scream, clutching my sides, trying to keep them from pouring out. My sides… everything… was ripping open, tearing itself apart.

"STOP! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed in agony.

She smiled cruelly before lifting the spell, and then crossed her arms, looking at me in disgust. She smiled wickedly before stalking over to me. "He will be here shortly, Draco."

She slammed her spiked heel on my leg, and I bit down on my tongue to keep the scream inside. She stalked out of the room, shaking with silent and demented laughter.

"Fuck…" I muttered, tugging my pant-leg up to my knee. The puncture was deep, and blood was gushing out of it. I pressed the fabric against my leg, trying to stop the bleeding, and cursed Bellatrix under my breath.

If only I had my wand.

I was disturbed by another bright light, and I didn't even have to blink to know who was there; Bellatrix. I could hear the metallic clicking of her heels as they met the hard ground, and then stopped a few feet away from me.

"He's here." She said stiffly, before whirling around and stalking out of the room. She left the door ajar, so I assumed I was supposed to follow.

I jumped up, wobbling on my shaky and unused legs. As I stepped down on my right leg, pain seared through it.

"Shit…" I hissed, remembering the deep cut Bellatrix had given me. I didn't dare ask for it to be heeled; I'd probably be rewarded with something worse.

So I limped after her, wincing in pain every time my leg muscle was strained.

She led me down twisting hallways, at times I almost lost her. She was rushed and hardly concerned that I was injured and unable to keep up with the pace. Finally, she stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Keep your tongue, Draco." She hissed, before her hand shot out and twisted the doorknob. It opened with a creak, and I stepped inside.

The room was bathed in a cool moonlight, which seeped through the cracks lacing the ceiling. It was nighttime. I had no idea what day it was; but it was nighttime. Of course. No maniacal exchange could happily take place during the day. Always at night. It had to be in a fucking rulebook somewhere. I made a mental note to find that book as I glanced around the room, searching for the He that Bellatrix had continued to mention.

"Draco." A cold voice echoed around the room, piercing my ears. I clutched them desperately. "Draco." It repeated. "Ssstep three pacess closser."

I did as it told, and stepped closer before I collapsed to the ground in a similar pain I'd felt before from Bellatrix, only sharper and much stronger. I let out a shriek that sounded inhuman in my ears, and the pain only intensified. I decided that whoever He was, was even more cruel that Bellatrix herself; and wanted me to remain silent through the whole ordeal. So I did. I bit my tongue, and soon felt the crimson taste in my mouth. I had drawn blood, and I knew the pain wasn't ending soon; so I tried to conjure images of happy times while I writhed on the ground in silent agony.

Finally, the pain lifted, and I was left with the throbbing of the potion as it worked. But that was bearable; kind of. I just had to wait for the antidote, and pray it happened soon; my gut was starting to twist.

"You are disappointing me, Draco." He hissed. I swallowed the continuing pool of blood in my mouth, and sat on my knees. My head spun at the slight movement.

"You are weak…" He continued. I looked up, my eyes barely held open, as a dark figure emerged from the darkness. I watched as shadows played across his hidden face, and revealed was a dark hooded cape. I squinted, wanting to see who was beneath the cape.

"But you can learn…" He hissed. "And I can teach you… if you are willing to learn…"

Bellatrix made a choking noise from behind me.

"But… my Lord, he isn't worthy of you." She said, sounding disdainful. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. My Lord? I knew that. I knew that reference. I knew who Bellatrix referred to as that. And if it was who I thought it was, I was definitely fucking screwed.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed. His voice bounced back from the walls, sending vibrations through the floorboards. I covered my ears on instinct, and tucked my chin to my chest as I waited for the vibrations to stop. When I looked back up, the black cape was inches from my face. I shrunk back, collapsing onto my back. I pushed off the ground with my hands so I could sit up, but He was pointing his wand at my chest.

"Now Draco, I want you to listen to me. There may be time for questionsss later…" He hissed, the hood covering his face from my view. "I'm ssure you're wondering why you're here." He continued. "And I can explain. Then, you musst make a choice, and make the wisse one. Otherwisse, you could end up with the ssame fate as Mr. Finnigan here."

I watched in horror as a mutilated body floated into the room, by Bellatrix's will, as He kept his wand fixed on my chest. I knew He knew it was there. I could almost see him smiling.

"You might recognize him from Hogwarts. A Gryffindor." He said, pacing back and forth. "He didn't agree with our views, and I came acrosss him one day, and decccided it was time for him to move on."

I'd just seen Seamus Finnigan at Hermione's wedding; the one she'd abandoned. My chest ached at the thought of her.

"Draco, we want to continue our work. We want to rebuild our forcessss, and take over Hogwartsss. We want to get rid of all the filthy diisgracess and muggless… they are foul creaturesss. I am going to rule, and you will be at my ssside. Your father was loyal… but he disssapointed me. You can do better. You will do better. Or you will sssuffer a worsse fate." He said in his icy voice. I cringed at the sound.

"Stand up." He ordered, jerking his wand I the air. "Defend yourself."

I barely had time to pull out my wand before a hex was shot at me. I rolled to the side, jumping to my feet as I tugged my wand from my pocket and aimed it, ready to attack, but another hex was already being shot at me. I quickly put up a shield, sidestepping the light spiraling towards me.

I lunged forwards, managing to shoot a poorly aimed hex in the direction of He. He swung his wand around his head, and pointed it towards me. A green light shot towards me.

_Is he fucking crazy?_

I ducked down, and heard the wall shatter as the curse came in contact with it. I quickly aimed my wand, and managed body-binding curse. He easily blocked this, and then quickly shot the same curse at me. I put up a shield once more, feeling the pressure as his curse slammed into my ever-weakening shield. I was tired. And he knew it. I'd been worn down, and the potion was taking its toll on me. It confirmed my suspicions when I felt a lurch down in the pit of my stomach, and a burning sensation in my chest.

"AVADA KEDEVRA!" He shouted, taking my distraction for granted. As he fucking _trying_ to kill me?

I met his curse with one of my own, and watched as the colors battled, lighting the room with rainbows of light. My arm burned as the potion coursed through my veins, my eyes sagging closed as lost my will to fight even more. My energy was draining from my body as my shoulders slowly hunched over.

Suddenly, He stopped his spell, and I stopped mine. I instantly collapsed to the ground, panting. I had no energy left. Nothing. I was spent, and it was the only thing I could do to keep myself awake. I could barely even register what He was saying to Bellatrix.

"He hasss disssapointed me." He said. The words became a jumbled mess in my head, but I still managed to decipher what He was saying.

"My Lord, he has been kept in the Chambers for a week." Bellatrix replied. A week? I was locked in their fucking basement for a week?

"He shall not be favored." He snapped. I opened my eyes sleepily, watching as his heels scuffed away. "Nonethelesss, I can break him. He will be able to handle it. I trussst you, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix bowed, a smile twisting up her face. "Yes, my Lord."

"Prove your trussst worthy." He hissed. I gulped as his shoes walked back towards me, stopping centimeters from my limp legs. "He hasss a few hoursss before the potion killss him. Put him back in the Chamberss."

"Yes, my Lord." She turned to me with a bow, flicking her wand to lift me into the air. I felt the air drop beneath me, and quickly scrambled to land on my legs. I almost buckled beneath the weight, but caught myself, but barely. I was on the verge of toppling over. "Walk, Draco." She ordered, jabbing her wand into my back. I started towards the door, but paused.

"Who are you?" I croaked out, my throat protesting. My body wanted sleep.

"HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS THE DARK LORD!" Bellatrix wailed. She threw me against the wall, pressing her wand into my throat.

"Bellatrix. Let the boy go. He hasss a right to know." He hissed. I heard a smile in his voice.

Bellatrix reluctantly dropped her wand, allowing me to lean against the wall freely for support. I kept my wand held at my side, ready in case they decided to attack, though I stood no chance, especially in my state.

He stepped forwards, the moonlight washing across his now revealed face. I let out a choked gasp. He… he was… dead? His body was there… but his eyes were dark and lifeless. They screamed death and danger.

I was looking at a very much alive Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** I know! Suspense! ;p

Well, you're probably reaaalllly confused right now; don't be! I PROMISE it'll all be explained soon enough; next two chapters, at least? I'm not quite sure; I'll see.

Expect the next chapter by Friday... maybe. I'll try my best! I'm just really busy with other writing and my out of writing life. :)

Anyway... REVIEW! I love reading 'em!

If you want to ask me a question, as in your review; I'll be answering questions again, as I did for Never What I Want.

In the meantime, go check out A New Moon and review it, and answer my poll on my profile! (A New Moon will be updated soon; hopefully by Wednesday, maybe not...)


	4. UPDATE

Soo sorry; I won't update for a little while (or very slowly) because I broke my collar bone and can only type with one hand! I'll update ASAP!


	5. UPDATE 2

Okay okay; again, I know it's been sooo long since I've update; a month! Almost… and I hate it! SOOO much!

Just wanted to let you know, I'll be updating soonish… as I am healing well and I can't wait to start again! As soon as I finish my NaNoWriMo novel. ;)

Anyway, thanks sooo much for sticking with me, and expect the next few chapters soon!


	6. Chapter 4

**Note: Yay! I'm back! Here's a little something to get started again. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Hermione**

I jumped awake suddenly, my eyes replaying the terrifying images I'd seen behind my closed eyes. I'd seen Draco… but he was being tortured. He was writhing on the ground in pain, tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. But she was dead.

I knew that.

I sat up slowly, making sure to allow my head the proper time to adjust to the spinning sensation I was feeling. I looked over at my side table; sure enough, there is yet another empty bottle of fire whiskey added to my recent collection. I don't even remember this one.

I slid out of bed, and then carefully padded across my room and into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet, and splashed water on my face. My mind was too muddled to even remember a simple spell to do it for me, or to even know where my wand was.

Somehow I found myself at the refrigerator, going through the motions of an actual muggle-styled meal. Pull out a carton of orange-juice. Get a glass. Pour. Get two pieces of bread. Place them in the toaster. Take them out. Butter. Consume.

For days I had been like this. I didn't realize quite how much Draco had meant to me… until he was gone. So far gone… and I didn't know where.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

"How… how are you alive?" I managed to choke out through the intense pain I was feeling. Bellatrix materialized behind Dumbledore. "You… died! I was there!"

"Albus Dumbledore did die, Draco." The voice that came out of Dumbledore's mouth sounded snakelike. "But I am not Albus."

"Then… who?" I broke into a sputtering fit of coughing then, gasping for breath as my own blood spattered the floor.

"Take a guess, Mr. Malfoy. I think you know who I am." Albus hissed again, taking a large step towards me. His shoes were pointed and clicked on the ground. Bellatrix quickly adjusted herself to be seen, and narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"Well…" quite honestly, I didn't want to voice my thoughts aloud. They were horrible… and it couldn't possibly be true! And I was having a hard time concentrating with the pain writhing through my

"Tell us, Mr. Malfoy, and we can give you the antidote." He hissed, stepping even closer. I opened my mouth to speak, wanting nothing more than to be rid of the awful pain, but foam started to gurgle up out of my throat and dribble down my cheeks, choking me. I gasped for air, my lungs straining for precious oxygen. My hearing started to fade, but not before I heard a cry of exasperation. I heard the click of shoes walking away, and thought, _I'm dying. They're leaving me here to die. I'm expendable… apparently I'm not as much of an asset as they thought. I'm not worth the trouble._

Suddenly, a sharp object is jammed into the crook of my elbow, and fire seems to engulf my body. Screams wracked my body as I twisted on the floor, trying to fight off the sudden spurt of unending agony. I could feel my heart giving up… I could feel my throat closing…

A blurry figure leaned over me just as I let my eyes close.

_"Sleep tight, Draco."_

* * *

><p><em>I am flying.<em>

I could see everything below me. The city of London, then came the outskirts until I came to a countryside littered with cows and pigs and horses. I never saw this place before.

A train chugged along below me, moving with me as I flew. _I'm dreaming. I'm dead. I'm somewhere pleasant._

Suddenly, the image segues into a warm living room with firelight flickering across the furniture. _Hermione's home._ I recognized it as. I landed on my feet, upright, and then sat down on the inviting couch, waiting for her to show. _She's supposed to be here. _I thought. _Where else could she be?_

Then there she is, sitting next to me, appearing suddenly and without making sound.

"I missed you," I whispered, leaning closer to her. I press my lips behind her ear. "I've been waiting."

"So have I." she responds, her voice sounding airy and faraway.

Then she is everywhere. Her scent filled my nose; cinnamon mixed with vanilla. I felt her hands grasping at my back, pulling me closer to her as her mouth found mine. My whole being tingled with her touch, with happiness, with her presence. I feel elated, my happiness seemingly impossible and blown up to the size of a balloon.

Her hands ghosted down my cheek, stopping at my jaw.

"Smile, Draco." She said, turning the corners of my lips up as she pulled away from me. Instantly, I long for her touch. Suddenly, her eyes are alit with murder and rage. Her hands rip at my mouth, ripping my skin open. Forming a smile with my mouth. Cutting a smile into my face.

I screamed, and tried desperately to throw her off. But she is stronger. Stronger than I remembered… and she is still everywhere. She was still everywhere.

"SMILE, DRACO!" She shouted, her mane of brown bushy hair changing into dark, black hair that stuck out at all angles. Her face changed shape, turning into something full of sharp angles. Her eyes turned dark, the warm chocolate color vanishing from it.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened suddenly, my chest pumping up and down. <em>A nightmare.<em>

Then I feel the stinging on my cheeks. The warmth seeping down my jaw. I tentatively touched the cuts on my face… apparently somebody had been trying to make me smile. But it most certainly was not Hermione.

I realized that the pain was gone. My limbs were a little sore, but I was still alive… they hadn't left me to die. I kind of wished they did… whoever "they" were.

I heard a door open behind me, and sat up slowly and carefully, expecting dizziness. But none comes. I'd probably been sleeping for several hours, or even days.

"Hello, Draco." The voice hisses. Dumbledore appears in front of me, looking just about as pleasant as a snake. "I see you're up and about. And happy."

I nodded carefully. "Who did this?" I asked, gesturing to my mouth. It stung to talk, but I knew I would have to anyway. I had a feeling he wouldn't be too enthusiastic if I didn't.

"Who do you think?" Dumbledore responded, his eyes void of emotion. He took a step towards me, and bent down. "Our friend Bellatrix."

I nodded. As it was in my dream… suddenly, an overwhelming sadness crashed down upon me. I'd been with Hermione… and it hadn't been real. So I was still far away from her. Still in a hell hole. Still-

"Have we given you enough time to consider who I truly am?" Dumbledore interrupts my train of thought. I nod. He had indeed. For only one person I'd ever known would go to such lengths of torture for one simple answer…

"You must be Lord Voldemort." I stated simply.

He lets out a tingling laugh, cold and horrifying. I cringed. "Well, perhaps you aren't as stupid as we've thought. Right you are, Mr. Malfoy!" Voldemort jeers, laughing hysterically now. "And how did I do it, you ask?"

I didn't. But I was curious.

"That. Is a secret for another time." He stood taller, and then walked back towards the door. "I will see you later, Mr. Malfoy."

The door closed, sending a loud echoing sound through the room. The cell. My prison.

Voldemort was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! Good to be back! Update soon!<strong>


End file.
